


untitled

by natsugumi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsugumi/pseuds/natsugumi
Summary: Satsuki wakes up from a nightmare and Ranmaru is there.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Shinomiya Natsuki/Shinomiya Satsuki, Kurosaki Ranmaru/Shinomiya Satsuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cecilaijima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilaijima/gifts).



It’s some time after midnight. When he sits up, he doesn’t know who or where he is for a few minutes, and then Satsuki Shinomiya is in bed with Ranmaru Kurosaki clinging to his waist.

He glances to his right. On top of the bedside table sits an alarm clock that reads  _ 4:37 _ . Natsuki’s pair of glasses, which he can see clearly, is next to it. Elsewhere on the table is a golden ring, a promise, and then there’s a polaroid of Natsuki and Ranmaru from the day they got engaged.

His—no,  _ their  _ fiance grumbles from beside him. He yawns and buries his face into the blond’s waist. “‘Tsuki,” he calls. “Go back to sleep.”

Satsuki smiles a little. “It’s Satsuki,” he corrects.

Ranmaru detaches himself from Satsuki and looks up at him. “Satsuki,” he repeats. The edges of his lips curl up. “Ya need something?”

Satsuki shakes his head. “Nightmare.”

Ranmaru sits up himself, positioned cross-legged in front of Satsuki. “Wanna talk about it?”

“No.” Satsuki winces. “I don’t want to remember.”

“That’s fine,” Ranmaru replies. “Wanna go back to bed now?”

“Yeah.” Satsuki flops on his back and pulls the covers back up over himself and his partner.

His eyes close shut. They feel okay.

**Author's Note:**

> *insert spiel here about how utapri does not represent systems accurately and if you want to know more please research DID and OSDD-1b*  
> they! because natsuki at this point is close enough to satsuki that they can share emotions  
> i yearn. and so here i am


End file.
